1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scenic image projection equipment and more particularly, relates to a fixed image projector that projects and holds a single image for a long period of time (e.g., four to six weeks at ten hours per day) or a series of images sequentially. The system also includes an improved remote-control image changer or scroller utilizing a heat eliminating light source.
2. Background Information
Image projectors, for projecting an image and holding it for a period of time, are used at trade shows, presentations, etc. A film image is mounted in a frame positioned in a light house. Intense light is focused through the film image for projection on a plane such as a large screen, wall or other surface so that the image is clearly visible in a well lighted environment. To provide an output with desirable color temperatures, current scenic image projectors use very bright high energy lamps which generate substantial heat. This excessive heat damages photographic images or transparencies that are being displayed. Typically, they last only ten to forty minutes in these units.
To overcome the heat, projectable images are transferred to heat resistive and invariably expensive materials such as metal, glass, high temperature paint or heavy cibachrome. Transferring images to any of these media is also expensive and time consuming. Fans are also employed to provide cooling. However, the fans necessary to provide cooling, which is still not entirely sufficient, are consciously noisy. Additional steps involve using heat shields which decrease light output.
All these attempts to solve the problem of excessive heat result in many disadvantages of present scenic image projectors sometimes called xe2x80x9cscene machines.xe2x80x9d The fans and additional structure make these machines heavy and unwieldy; they range in weight from 80 to 300 pounds. The fans are excessively noisy, and the heat resistant materials used to hold projectable images are expensive. Moreover, they are creatively limited. Metal slides are solely for crude images. Images on glass are too costly for common use. High temperature pains are hazardous and cibachrome fiber cannot withstand the heat for very long, particularly for images that have dark colors. Because of these problems and the added expense to solve them, the machines are at present very costly running from $10,000.00 to $80,000.00.
Another disadvantage is that the present projectors project a full frame. Existing models have no shutters so combining images is very difficult. What is needed in an image projector is shutters (on the focal plane), an extremely quiet cooling fan system and most important, the ability to project low cost acetate material generated from color copiers and to be able to project these images for extremely long periods of time (four to six weeks at ten hours per day) with no degeneration.
Other attempts to solve the problem involve creating an image on a medium capable to withstand substantial heat such as glass. This is a somewhat effective solution, but is costly.
Similar image projectors are commonly used in theater, film, entertainment and event production to project large format images ranging in size from 6 ft.xc3x976 ft. to 100 ft.xc3x97200 ft. However current projectors employ multiple heat shields which greater reduce light output, and necessitate the use of high-noise CFM cooling fans between the light source and the image. The high temperatures also require images to be transferred to a heavy heat-resistant ilpha chrome film or a high-temperature glass media both of which have a limited projection life and require expensive photographic lab time to produce. Production of the images can often take up to three days and if a one-day turn around should be necessary exorbitant fees apply.
Another drawback to the conventional scenic projectors is that despite the heat shields and fans a more convenient acetate material melts quickly. It would be extremely advantageous if an automatic scrolling system could be provided that scrolls at full color using acetate media which can be made at a fraction of the cost of conventional material now used.
It is therefore, one object of the invention to provide a low heat fixed image projector.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fixed image projector that will project and hold an image for a substantial period of time without damage to the film.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a low heat fixed image projector that can sequentially display a series of images.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low heat fixed image projector with a motor drive sequential display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector with improved lumen output.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a low heat level fixed image projector that provides an intensive spotlight in a film image with a cold coated reflector to disperse heat away from the film.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector having low noise cooling fans to draw cooling air over the plane of the film and disperse heated air away from it.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed film projector having very quiet dual speed fans to draw cooling air over the film and disperse heated air.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fixed image projector having a remote controlled motor driven sequential stepped image system having sensor means to stop a sequential image in registration with a frame.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a fixed image projector with easily adjusted shutters.
Yet another object of the present invention is to permit the use of low cost and creatively flexible material, such as acetate images, inexpensively made on a color copier
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic remote control scroller that reduces manufacturing cost, heat, weight, and uses low-cost image material providing a multi-image scenic projection system that offers substantial advantages over conventional scenic projectors.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic scrolling system that allows images to be projected at full color with acetate media.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide an automatic scroller that can be produced at a cost of less than one half of traditional remote-control scenic projectors.
This invention relates to a fixed image projector that prevents damage to a film image that is held for long periods of time.
This invention relates to a fixed image projector that allows images to be projected and held for long periods of time as distinguished from a motion picture camera in which the film is in motion at a fixed number of frames per second. The projector of this invention can project fixed or still scenic images for minutes, hours or even weeks without damage.
The fixed image projector of the present invention has three sections that can be easily separated for repair, replacement or exchange. A center section is comprised of a housing having low volume two speed fans, that can draw cool air over the film or image plane and expel hot air out the opposite side. The fans, at their lowest speed setting, which is sufficient for most purposes, are very quiet and unobtrusive; unlike the cooling systems of prior art image projectors. A higher speed is an option provided that may be infrequently desired or needed.
The center section also includes mounting rails or guides for receiving an image from having a film mounted in slots constructed to slide into position in a gate. The image or film mounting frame, for manual operation, can have a single film image or multiple film images that can be sequentially displayed by advancing the frame in the rails to sequentially position an image in a gate.
In an alternate embodiment, the film is mounted in a frame with a remote controlled motorized film canister on one end and a second motorized film canister on the other end having a spool driven by the motor. The frame slides into the rails with an opening or gate positioned for displaying the images. A sensor, preferably magnetic, is positioned in the frame at the gate to detect a small magnetic or sensor strip on the film to accurately position the film image in the gate as it is advanced by the motor. Each time the motor is activated directly or remotely, the film advances to the next image and stops when the sensor detects the next sensed strip on the film. Up to approximately thirty (30) images may be sequentially displayed one at a time, with pauses as long as the operator or presenter wants between each frame. Such a system is ideal for presentations to large audiences where a large bright image is advantageous.
An automatic remote-control image scroller utilizes properties of a dichroic or xe2x80x9ccold-coatedxe2x80x9d mirror that eliminates the infrared spectrum thereby reducing heat from the projector""s light beam without use of a heat shield between the light source and the image area. The automatic remote-control multi-image changer or scroller takes advantage of this reduced heat to provide scenic projections which can support the use of convenient and economical acetate material. Preferably images of this size are 4xc3x974 inches. The image changer allows from one to 30 images in a 150 inch one-way scroll or an endless loop which can be mounted remotely with a standard DMX 512 control console.
Attached to the center section, on one side, is a low heat intense light source with a cold coated reflector. The light source is generally a source such as a HPL-575 HX-600 halogen lamp having high lumen output with a cold coated reflector. One such light source, suitable for use in the system, is a model Source 4 PAR MCM-CL spotlight manufactured by Electronic Theater Controls of Middleton, Wis. having a metal cold coated mirror. This light source directs the light toward the image and allows substantial heat to be dispersed in the opposite direction away from the image.
An additional option, to further minimize heat, is to provide a lens in front of the lamp, such as a clear flat glass lens which is less preferable as each transparent barrier between the source and lens reduces the image brightness as much as eight percent (8%). With prior art, all devices such as barriers are absolutely necessary to reduce the heat intensity at the film image, and result in reduced image brightness.
The light source is mounted in a light aluminum housing that has mounting slots that engage mounting flanges on the center section. The light source is properly positioned behind the gate film image when the center section flanges engage the light housing slots.
A third section is in the form of a lens barrel that mounts on the center section in front of the film image gate. Focusing lenses are slidably mounted in the barrel and are adjusted to focus a film image in the gate on a surface. After the lenses are adjusted to focus the image, they are clamped and locked with a threaded clamp that is screwed down tightly to lock the adjusting knob.
Shutters are provided by a series of magnets around an image in the image frame and metal plates held in place by the magnets. Various size and shape metal plates permit cropping an image as desired.
The above and other novel features of the invention will be more fully understood from the following detailed description and the accompanying drawings, in which: dr
FIG. 1 is a side elevation of a fixed image projector according to the invention.
FIG. 2 is a top view taken of the fixed image projector taken at 2xe2x80x942 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 3 is a sectional view taken at 3xe2x80x943 of FIG. 2.
FIG. 4 is a sectional view taken at 4xe2x80x944 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 5 is a sectional view taken at 5xe2x80x945 of FIG. 1.
FIG. 6 is a sectional view of the fan cooling system taken at 606 of FIG. 5.
FIG. 7 is a view of the power panel and dual fan speed control switch taken at 7xe2x80x947 of FIG. 5.
FIG. 8 is a plane view of a multiple image changing frame with image cropping shutters.
FIG. 9 is a plane view of a motorized image frame for sequentially displaying multiple images one by one.
FIG. 10 is an illustration representing the front view of an unrolled image string with index pads.
FIG. 11 illustrates an automatic scroller for receiving the image string illustrated in FIG. 10.
FIG. 12 is a side elevation illustrating the automatic image changer or scroller mounted on the frame of a low-heat image projector.
FIG. 13 is a side elevation similar to FIG. 12 illustrating the automatic image scroller mounted on the frame of a modified low-heat image projector.
FIG. 14 illustrates an endless loop variation for the scroller image string which allows two images to pass in opposite directions along the same focal plane.
FIG. 15 illustrates an image projection system using multiple, automated, image changers with heat-control image projectors for use in theater, film, entertainment and event production.